1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronics, and, in particular, to memory devices having self-refresh modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical computer hardware architectures, an integrated circuit (IC) memory device chip is controlled by a separate IC memory controller chip that controls the writing of data to and the reading of data from the memory device during normal operations of the memory device. Some memory devices are capable of operating in a self-refresh mode in which the memory device maintains its stored data without any active command from the memory controller, such as when the memory controller is powered off.
For some memory devices, such as DDR1 and DDR2 registered dual in-line memory modules (RDIMMs) defined by Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC) standards JESD79F and JESD79-2E, respectively, where DDR stands for “double data rate,” the memory device's RESET signal can be used to keep the memory device in self-refresh mode by holding the memory device's clock enable (CKE) line low while allowing the memory controller to be powered down. For other memory devices, such as DDR3 RDIMM memory devices defined by JEDEC standard JESD79-3C, asserting the RESET signal takes the memory device out of self-refresh mode. As such, when the memory controller is powered off, the RESET signal cannot be used to keep the memory device in self-refresh mode, thereby jeopardizing the integrity of the data stored in the memory device.